Her Game of Thrones
by ScarlettFlames
Summary: Elayna Baratheon, King Robert and Queen Cersei's only legitimate child, joins her family on their trip to Winterfell. Growing up, Elayna has come to realise just how different she is from the rest of her family, so how does one trip to the north change the course of her life? Follow Elayna as she plays her own Game of Thrones and just where her heart will lead her.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I've never done anything like this before, so please, bare with me. This will be a mixture of the TV show as well as ASOIAF novels. (Some dialogue will be straight from the show)**

* * *

 **Chapter One: Elayna's Arrival**

Elayna looked around her in fascination. She'd never been to the north before, and everything intrigued her. The grey stone walls loomed over them all, and Elayna couldn't help but smile. It was so different to Kings Landing, with its wide open spaces and clean air. Plus, it was a new place to explore, and she couldn't wait to get started.

She was snapped out of her thoughts by a light touch on her arm, making her jump slightly. "Forgive me, Princess Elayna. I didn't mean to startle you." Elayna smiled at the older woman and curtsied.

"Not at all Lady Catelyn. I was in a world of my own." Lady Catelyn smiled slightly as she looked around.

"It's not what you were expecting?" she asked. Elayna's smiled widened.

"It's so much more. I don't think I've ever seen this much open space before." Lady Catelyn nodded.

"I remember just how cramped Kings Landing can feel." Elayna looked around her once more. "I'll show you to your chambers, so you can rest after your long journey."

"I thank you, Lady Catelyn," they both started walking towards the Great Keep. She was about to close the door when something came running into the room and straight onto the bed. Elayna looked behind her in shock to see a white pup with red eyes, panting slightly as it tilted it's head to the side, curiosity all over its face. Then she heard the running footsteps.

"Jon Snow, get that Direwolf out of here." Lady Catelyn hissed. Elayna turned to see a boy, not much older than herself, the very image of Ned Stark. His cheeks were tinted pink, from the cold or embarrassment, Elayna couldn't tell. He mumbled an apology and called the Direwolf over. The wolf just looked at him as if he were stupid. Elayna chuckled as Jon walked into the room to try and coax the wolf out of the way, but he was having none of it.

"It's fine Jon." Elayna laughed, making him look at her. "If Ghost wants to stay, then he can. He seems quite content to me." Ghost barked in agreement, making Elayna giggle slightly. She turned back to Lady Catelyn. "It's fine, I promise. I'll be at the feast in the evening."

Lady Catelyn's jaw had locked, but she nodded all the same. "My son, Robb, will escort you." Elayna nodded and watched as Lady Catelyn practically stomped down the corridor. Elayna let out a sigh before turning back to face Jon.

"I really am sorry about this Princess." Jon sighed as he tried getting Ghost off the bed.

"I told you, it's fine," she said as she tentatively took a step closer to Ghost. "Can't I pet him?" she asked. Jon nodded, so Elayna slowly made her way towards the Direwolf. Ghosts' red eyes never left hers, and he tilted his head once more when she started scratching behind his ears.

"So, Lady Catelyn doesn't seem to like you very much." Elayna frowned, remembering how cold the older woman was towards him. Jon just shrugged.

"I'm the bastard of Winterfell," he mumbled. "I remind her was what father did." Elayna scoffed, making Jon look at her in confusion.

"It was his infidelity. He's the one that was in the wrong. You can't help where you came from Jon." she muttered, thinking of her uncle Tyrion. Jon just shrugged again.

"I should really go. You need to rest after the long journey you've had Princess." Elayna rolled her eyes, but let him walk to the door, Ghost following close behind.

"Thank you." she smiled at him before he left.

"What for?" he asked.

"Letting me pet Ghost." Ghosts tail wagged at the mention of his name, making the two of them laugh. "I'll see you at the feast." Jon frowned once more but didn't say anything before closing the door behind him.

Ghost followed him out into the courtyard where Robb and Theon were waiting. "Where have you been?" Robb asked.

"Trying to get Ghost away from the Princess." Robb's eyes went wide.

"You've spoken to her?" he asked and Jon nodded.

"Your mother wasn't too pleased." Robb groaned slightly and slapped Jon on the shoulder in comfort.

"I wouldn't mind getting between her legs." Jon heard Theon mutter. Without even thinking, Jon swung his arm at Theon, punching him in the face, and sending him to the ground.

"What was that for?" Theon grumbled as he scrambled to his feet, one hand cradling his jaw.

"That's no way to speak of a Princess," Robb answered for his brother. Theon started muttering under his breath as he walked away from the two of them. "Are you alright?" Robb asked, confusion clear in his voice. He'd never seen Jon like that before. Jon just nodded.

"I'm fine." He muttered. Robb sighed and grabbed his brother's arm, dragging him away from any prying eyes.

"What is it?" he asked once they were alone. Jon just shrugged. "Don't give me that. What happened, apart from my mother." Jon gave him a small smile.

"She's not what I thought she'd be." he mumbled.

"The Princess?" Robb asked as Jon nodded.

"She's different from the others," he admitted. "Ghost let her pet him," he added, and that told Robb everything he needed to know. Robb looked at his brother in surprise. As the Direwolves grew they seemed to take on their owner's personalities. Jon had always been wary around new people, and so what Ghost. For a complete stranger to pet him was something that just didn't happen.

"She thinks I'll be at the feast tonight," Jon added.

"And you will be." Robb answered, but Jon was shaking his head.

"Lady Catelyn's banned me. It would be rude to seat a bastard in the presence of the Royal family." Robb ran his hand through his hair and sighed.

"I'm sorry." he didn't know what else to say. He never liked the way his mother treated Jon, but there was nothing he could do about it.

"It's fine Robb." he gave his brother a small smile once more before walking away to him chambers. Robb didn't follow. He knew Jon needed the space. He sighed and went to his Lord father to see if there was anything he needed doing before the feast that night.

* * *

Elayna was just putting the finishing touches to her hair when she heard the knock on the door. "Come in!" she called, her eyes still on her reflection. She smiled when she saw the Tully resemblance in the boy who entered the room. "You must be Robb." he smiled and nodded.

"I am to escort you to the feast Princess." Elayna grimaced slightly at the formality, but she didn't know Robb well enough for anything else. She stood up, and straightened her dress before walking over to him. "Ready?" he asked. Elayna nodded.

"Ready as I'll ever be." she muttered. They linked arm and walked to the Great Hall in silence.

"There's something you should know." Robb whispered into the night. Elayna looked up at him as they continued walking. "Jon won't be at the feast." Elayna frowned slightly.

"May I ask why?" she asked. Robb gave her a sad smile.

"Mother didn't want to offend the Royal family." Elayna stopped in her tracks, making Robb turn back and look at her.

"And if I told her I'm offended that he's not there?" she asked as she slowly started walking again. Robb chuckled and smiled.

"I'm afraid her minds already been made up." Elayna huffed, as they got to the Great Hall.

"I'll just have to sneak out and find him then."

"You won't be allowed." Robb frowned.

"Challenge accepted." They both laughed.

"You will have to dance with me tonight, though Princess." Robb grinned.

"Call me Elayna, please. And I warn you, I'm a terrible dancer." Robb's grin grew.

"That does surprise me. What do you normally do then, Elayna, since you're a terrible dancer."

"Sword practice, archery, and horse riding."

"You sound like Arya, my youngest sister." Elayna smiled.

"Well, that's another Stark I'm going to get along with then." They both smiled.

"I hope you enjoy your stay here Princess." Robb muttered before they entered the Great Hall and took their seats at the top of the Hall. Elayna smiled and looked around her. For once, she felt like she belonged; that she was able to be herself. She almost called Winterfell her home, and she'd only been there an afternoon. She frowned, ever so slightly, as a thought hit her. She looked around at her family and saw the dour faces, telling her that they detested the north. She knew that she was different from her family, but the it had never been more apparent then it was now.

Elayna sighed and started talking to the auburn haired girl sat next to her. Her time in the North was going to be interesting, to say the least.

* * *

 **AN: I don't own the characters of GOT/ASOIAF. All rights to the proper people. Elayna is the only character I own. Also, it's rated M bc it's Game of Thrones, we need to be realistic here!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Was not expecting the response I got, but thank you!**

 **Also, to answer Vulcron's question, I'm hoping to follow the tv series more than the books (helps me plan it for the long run), so Jon, and everyone in the story, thinks that he's Eddard's son, but we'll know that he's actually Rheagar's. Jon will find out in this story when he finds out on the tv show, so not for a long time to come.**

* * *

 **Chapter Two: Unwanted thoughts**

Jon watched as the dwarf walked into the Great Hall. He was about to start swinging at the dummy again when movement in the shadows caught his attention.

"I didn't mean to overhear." the princess walked into the light of the moon, and Jon's breath caught. She wasn't wearing something as fancy as the Queen, or the younger princes and princess, but he thought that she didn't need to be. She would be beautiful wearing anything. Jon groaned slightly and frowned. He shouldn't be thinking these things.

Elayna stepped closer and leant against the wooden post that was next to him. "My uncles right you know." Jon turned away and began swinging the sword at the dummy again. He didn't want to hear what she had to say. She could never understand what it was like to be him, to be an outcast, to not belong with the people he called family.

She sighed and looked up at the sky as he continued to jab next to her. Once he was out of breath and stopped, she began talking again. "You know my mother hates me." Jon turned to look at her in shock, but he didn't say anything. She was still look up at the sky, unaware of Jon's sudden attention. "I don't think she always did, but then she had Joffrey, and Myrcella and Tommen, and I was just a reminder of the man she detested; the man she married." Elayna finally looked at Jon, a small smile on her face. "She treats me as if I don't belong. I'm not a Lannister. I'm too much of a Baratheon for her liking. And I think that's what Lady Catelyn sees when she looks at you. You're a Stark Jon, no matter how much Lady Catelyn wishes it weren't true. All her children take after her, apart from Arya," she chuckled slightly as she remembered the girls' antics in the Great Hall.

"When she was little, Arya used to think she was a bastard like me," Jon mumbled. "All because we look like Stark's and the others look like Tully's." Elayna bit her bottom lip.

"It's the same with me. But I know I'm not a bastard. If I was, I wouldn't even be acknowledged by the King if I were, as he does all his natural children." Elayna sighed and gave him a genuine smile. "Which is why Tyrion is right. Nobody will forget that you're a bastard. The time will come when it doesn't matter that you are. Stark blood runs through your veins Jon Snow, and that makes you a Stark. Nobody can take that away from you." she took hold of his hand and gave it a light squeeze before letting go.

"You are most definitely not what I was expecting." Elayna chuckled, her eyes lighting up with amusement.

"I should hope not." Jon gave her a genuine smile back.

"You should probably get back. They'll be wondering where you are Princess." Jon finally remembered his formalities, making Elayna roll her eyes.

"Fuck that. Fathers too drunk to notice, and like I said, the Queen doesn't like me much. Besides, Tyrion saw me before he went inside. He knows I'll be fine." she took hold of the sword that was still in Jon's hand and smiled. "Go grab another one." she insisted. Jon frowned but did as she said.

They were now stood to face each other, swords at the ready. Jon was a bit apprehensive, making Elayna giggle. "Don't treat me as a girl, or the Princess. This is training. I'm Theon Greyjoy, the prick of Winterfell and-" their swords clashed, the sound ringing around the courtyard. Jon was remembering what Theon had said earlier about Elayna.

A smirk was on Elayna's lips. Jon smiled as well, not believing that he was sparing with the Princess, but they carried on, long into the night, laughter falling from their lips. Jon enjoyed her company, and he was starting to wish that he was a true-born Stark, rather than a bastard.

* * *

The two weeks that the royal procession spent at Winterfell, Elayna did her best to get to know the rest of the Stark children. Sansa was everything Elayna was meant to be, and she answered all the younger girls questions of Kings Landing, and life in the Red Keep with patience and grace; something that surprised Elayna herself.

She spent what time she could with Arya, teaching the basics that she remembered Ser Barristan teaching her; with Rickon, she kept him from under everyone's feet when he wasn't with Maester Luwin; she spent an hour every evening in Bran's room, talking to him, reading him stories, and telling him what had happened that day. The rest of her time was spent with Robb, Theon and Jon. She really couldn't stand Theon, but he was Robb's friend, so she tolerated him.

Her, Robb and Jon had become practically inseparable during her time in the North. They went out riding together, sometimes without Theon and could be seen laughing and joking wherever they were. Elayna could tell that Robb and Jon were brothers. They were both proud of who they were and were most definitely their fathers' sons, but Elayna knew who she liked the best.

Robb was more sure of himself. He had grown up knowing that he would be Lord of Winterfell someday, and so he usually acted with authority, sometimes without even knowing he was doing it.

Jon was much quieter, and the conversations she had with him always put a smile on her face. They would talk about the North, Jon joining the Night's Watch and his uncle Benjen. Elayna had come to notice that she would do anything to see that boy smile, even if it was his shy half smile.

She loved every moment she spent with the Stark boys – she refused to call Jon a Snow. She'd noticed how Theon would call him that at every opportunity, which made her hate him all the more.

* * *

It was the morning everyone was leaving, and her uncle Tyrion had called her over. He'd noticed she'd been spending a lot of time with the eldest Stark and the bastard, and he was worried. Elayna had always built walls around herself, ever since she was a girl, and to see her so free had unnerved him a little. He hadn't seen her smile and laugh as much in a long time, and he didn't want to take that away from her.

"I've spoken to the King on numerous occasions over the past week," he informed her. She frowned slightly. Her father and uncle Tyrion didn't get along very well.

"About what?" she asked. Tyrion sighed and took hold of her hand, making them stop walking. Elayna knelt so that she was at his eye level, knowing that what he was about to say was important.

"I spoke to him about my visit to the wall, and about you accompanying me." Elayna looked at her uncle in shock. Her father rarely let her go anywhere, not even his ancestral home of Storm's End.

"And what did father say?" she asked. She didn't want to get her hopes up.

"He agreed with me." Elayna frowned once more.

"Agreed with you? About what?" she asked.

"About that fact that we both hadn't seen you this happy in years. The North agrees with you child, much better than it does the rest of our family." Elayna smiled slightly, remembering the amount of time Joffrey and her mother had complained about the bitterness of the North. "The Night's Watch is a dangerous place for a young woman, but he knows that you can handle yourself. He didn't stop your training with Jamie and Ser Barristan for that exact reason."

"He knows about that?" she asked in shock. She'd been training with them since she was 6. Her father hadn't really been part of her life, even back then.

"He does, and he knows that you're a better swordsman than Joffrey will ever be." they both smiled at that. Joffrey was all for show. He never cared about training properly. "Do you want to join me?" he asked. Elayna immediately nodded and kissed her uncle on the cheek.

"Thank you." she was about to stand up, but Tyrion grabbed hold of her hand to stop her.

"There was another reason for bringing you with me," he admitted. Elayna waited for him to continue. Instead of saying anything, his eyes landing on Jon. Elayna followed his gaze, and bit her lip slightly. "You like him." Elayna's eyes found her uncles.

"Of course I like him. He great to be around."

"That's not what I meant, and you know it." Elayna sighed.

"Maybe. All I know is that I've never been like this with anyone, and I've spent the same about of time with Robb as I do Jon."

"Which is why I suggest you figure it out at the wall." Elayna frowned.

"And then what? He's taking the Black, and there's nothing anyone can do to change his mind. Besides, nothing could ever happen, even if I did want it to." Tyrion smirked, and Elayna playfully hit him on the arm. "Oh shut up," she mumbled, feeling her cheeks grow hot at the sudden embarrassment.

"All I've ever wanted was for you be happy. And you're happy the most when you're around Jon Snow." Elayna stood up before he could say anything else.

"Thank you for letting me come to the wall with you." she gave him a tight smile before walking away, leaving Tyrion to muse on what he'd just been told. He loved that girl as if she were is own, and he would do anything he could to make her happy. This, however, was possibly a step too far, but there was backing away now.

* * *

Jon didn't know what to think. Why would the Princess want to travel to the wall? Yes, it was the largest structure in the world, and the furthest north she would ever go, but the rest of her family were travelling back home.

He was pulled from his thoughts by Lord Tyrion. "What are you thinking?" the small man asked.

"Why is she coming?" he asked. He didn't mean to sound rude, but he didn't understand what was happening. Tyrion looked over at his niece, who was talking to Benjen Stark.

"She needed to be away from her family," he said. Jon frowned slightly. She hadn't spent much time with her family the whole time she was at Winterfell. "You're worried about her?" Tyrion asked. Jon looked down at the floor. His uncle Benjen had arrived with three new recruits for the Watch – cut-throats and rapists.

Jon's jaw clenched. Of course he was worried for her. Yes, she was good with a sword, but these men were... he just didn't know what to think. "She can handle herself," Tyrion stated.

"I know that," Jon muttered as he looked back at the dwarf.

"But you will still look out for her." it wasn't a question. Jon didn't answer. "I think you always would if you could." Tyrion continued. "Tell me, Jon Snow, if things were different-"

"Don't." Jon interrupted him, telling Tyrion all he needed to know.

"So you have thought about it then?" Tyrion asked. Before the boy to reply Elayna had joined them once more. Jon looked over and saw that one of the new recruits hadn't taken his eyes off her. Elayna gently placed her hand on his arm, making him look at her.

"It's fine. They're being tied back up once they've eaten." Jon nodded slightly, but still kept his eyes on the man. Tyrion smiled, enjoying what he was witnessing. He could tell that they cared for one another, but would it be enough?

* * *

 **AN: Once again, I only own Elayna. Credit's where credit's due.**

 **Thanks guys :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: So many lovely comments on my previous chapter, thank you, guys :)**

 **Just to let you know, I had planned that each chapter lined up with each episode, but this one turned out really long, so I've split it into two - which makes this whole thing a little bit long. It might happen in future chapters, so I figured I'd just let you know now.**

 **Also, I've realised that I've uploaded on Thursdays, so I'm thinking of changing that back a day to Fridays. It makes it easier on myself that I don't have to worry about posting midweek. So, Chapter 4 will be posted a week tomorrow (9/6/17)**

* * *

 **Chapter Three: Castle Black**

"You broke my nose, bastard." Grenn hissed. Jon turned around and faced him.

"It's an improvement." Elayna inwardly groaned from the shadows of the armoury. Ghost was with her, and he quickly stood up when there was a scuffle. Elayna calmed him down as Grenn, Pyp and Rast had Jon pinned; a sword at his throat. Elayna took a step closer, taking her knife out as she did so. Ghost had bared his teeth, but still, he didn't make a sound. Elayna stepped out of the shadows, but didn't do anything. She wanted to see how this played out.

Grenn spoke first. "If we threw you over the wall, wonder how long it'd take you to hit."

"I wonder if they'd find you before the wolves did." The one with the big ears, Pyp, sneered. Just then the door opened, making them all turn and look around. Tyrion had just walked in, clocking the situation, and noting that Elayna was on her guard also.

"What are you looking at Half man?" Grenn asked. His eyes flicked to Elayna and Ghost, her knife still in her hand.

"I'm looking at you." Tyrion replying, as if talking to a simpleton. "You've got a very interesting face. Very distinctive faces. All of you."

"What do you care about our faces?" the one pinning Jon's arms behind him, Rast, asked.

"It's just I think they would look marvellous decorating spikes in King's Landing. Perhaps I'll write my sister, Elayna's mother, the Queen, about it." Elayna tutted at her uncle and took a step forward towards the group, placing a hand gently on Grenn's arm.

"Come on, let's get you cleaned up." Grenn frowned slightly but took a step away from Jon.

"We'll talk later, Lord Snow." he sneered as he and Pyp followed Elayna out of the armoury. She told Ghost to stay with Jon and caught his eye. He looked like he was about to protest, but Elayna shook her head slightly, telling his she'd be fine. Rast followed but stayed in the courtyard as Pyp, Grenn and Elayna went to the Maester's chambers.

She knocked on the door to announce her entrance, before walking in and making Grenn sit at a table whilst Elayna found a bowl of water and cloth; Pyp and Grenn watching her silently.

She placed the bowl next to Grenn and gave him a small smile. "You're old enough to clean yourself up I suppose." Grenn didn't say anything as he started wiping the blood off his face, just as Maester Aemon shuffled towards them. Elayna was up instantly, taking his arm and guiding him to a chair.

"What happened?" The old man asked, looking between the three of them, even if he couldn't see them.

"The bastard broke my nose."

"Let me guess," the Maester mused, "Ser Alliser let you all go up, one by one, against a boy who's been trained to sword fight from the moment he could hold one." Grenn and Pyp looked at each other and then back at the old man.

"Something like that," Pyp muttered. Grenn looked at Elayna.

"You had a knife out. You were ready to defend the bastard," he stated.

"No. I was ready to stop you from doing something stupid. Yes, Jon's better than you at swinging a sword, you can't deny that Grenn. But use that to your advantage. Ser Alliser isn't going to teach you properly, not at this stage. Jon can."

"If you think I'm going to-"

"To what?" she interrupted him. "He's going to be your brother soon enough. You're going to have to rely on one another if you both want to become Rangers. Jon can teach you without barking orders at you. He knows the technique that it takes. You're the same age, it won't take that long."

"He's a cocky little shit," Pyp muttered, making Maester Aemon chuckle and Elayna smile.

"I don't disagree. Jon seems to think that because he's better than the rest, he'll get special treatment. At the Night's Watch, you're all equal."

"For someone as young as yourself, you have a wise head on your shoulders." Maester Aemon spoke up.

"When you grow up in King's Landing, you learn to grow up fast." she squeezed the old man's shoulder in affection before standing. "I'll see you in the mess hall for dinner, yes?" The two boys nodded, not knowing what to say and watched her walk out of the room.

"She's right, you know." Maester Aemon said as he stood up. Pyp was at his side, helping him along. "Jon could help you a great deal, and you need friends in this place, not just brothers."

* * *

Jon was sat by himself in the mess hall with Ghost hiding under the table. He hadn't seen Elayna for the rest of the day and he was getting worried. Ghost could tell that something was wrong as he rested his head on Jon's lap.

After the training this morning, none of the new recruits wanted anything to do with Jon. It suited him fine. It gave him time to think over what Lord Tyrion had told him, so he was surprised when Pyp and Grenn sat opposite him. Jon clenched his jaw, waiting for them to do something. "We've been thinking." Grenn started.

"Teach us how to fight," Pyp whispered before Grenn could say anything else. Jon looked at them in surprise.

"You want me to teach you?" he asked. "2 hours ago you were threatening to throw me off the wall." he reminded them.

"Yeah, well, the Princess makes a good point," Grenn muttered. Jon smiled slightly and was about to say something else when Elayna joined them. Pyp's eyes went wide.

"What in Seven Hells happened?" Grenn hissed, keeping his voice low. Ghost's head popped out from under the table and Elayna started running her hand through his fur.

Jon's hands clenched into fists when he saw that a bruise was beginning to form on her cheek, and she had a small cut above her eye. One of the men had finally made a pass on her after 3 days of her being there.

"Nothing I couldn't handle," she smirked as her eyes flicked across the room. The three of them followed her gaze and all gasped in disbelief. Rast was sat there, glaring at her, cradling a bandaged hand close to his chest, and a prominent swollen and blackened eye.

"What did he do?" Pyp asked, worry clear in his voice.

"Pulled me into one of the store rooms and pinned me against the wall, his hands wandering where they shouldn't. So I gave him a sprained wrist and a black eye. I should have broken it, but then he wouldn't be able to train. Also a kick in the balls. He'll think twice before trying it again."

"He tried to-" Grenn started, but didn't finish.

"The key word being tried." she smiled as she started eating. Grenn and Pyp looked at her in admiration. Grenn caught Jon's expression. He'd clenched his jaw in anger, and his hands were still balled up on the table.

"I'll teach you," Jon muttered. It was the first thing he'd said since Elayna had sat down. Pyp looked at Jon and smiled before clocking onto his expression. Realisation dawned on both of them. Jon was teaching them one, so they would get better, and two, so they could protect Elayna. Granted, she could look after herself, but it wouldn't hurt if others were looking out for her. Jon turned to Elayna.

"Ghost should have been with you." the wolf's ears pricked up at the mention of his name, making Elayna smiled.

"And if he had been, he would have attacked Rast."

"It's what he deserves." Jon seethed under his breath, trying to control his temper.

"Ghost would have done a lot more harm to him than I did, and you would have been punished for it, Jon. I can't control Ghost like you can. It would have been so much worse and I couldn't, wouldn't let that happen." she took hold of his hand, which he'd unclenched so that their fingers were interlocked. Grenn and Pyp exchanged a shocked expression but didn't say anything.

"What's happened as happened, and it won't happen again." she smiled at the three of them before going back to her food. Once again, Grenn caught Jon's eye, and Jon gave him a small smile. Grenn gave him a small nod, telling him he understood and went back to his food.

* * *

That night Jon sent Ghost to stay in Elayna room, much to her amusement. She'd shown that she was capable of taking care of herself; she didn't need to protection of the fast growing Direwolf. But it warmed her heart to know that Jon cared for her. It was his way of knowing that she was safe, even when he couldn't be with her.

She was tempted to send him back, but she couldn't. The moment she'd stopped having Ghost's protection was the moment that Rast had tried to do something.

Ghost was now laid next to her on the bed, his body warmth an added bonus. She could feel the walls she'd built around her crumbling more and more each day, and it was all because of a certain Stark, and she could do nothing about it.

She groaned into her pillow, wishing that this wasn't the life she had. She liked to think she had a say in what happened in her life, but she knew the reality of the situation. It could never happen between her and Jon, no matter how much she wished it were otherwise. The moment she was back in the Lions Den she knew that her life would no longer be her own, and she hated the prospect of leaving the north.

She could feel her eyes prick with tears and she quickly blinked them away. The sudden wave of emotion had shocked her. She didn't cry. She couldn't even remember the time she had cried. She sighed, and snuggled close into Ghost, smelling the dirt and snow of Castle Black. She closed her eyes and soon fell into a fitful sleep.

* * *

 **AN: Credit's where credit's due. I only own Elayna. Everything else belongs to GRRM**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Quick little note. I'm clearly not very good at describing people, so I'm going to tell you that when I picture Elayna, I picture Alexis Bledel a.k.a Rory Gilmore from Gilmore Girls.**

 **Also, this one is a little short - it's been a bit of an odd week, my apologes.**

* * *

 **Chapter Four: Heartfelt Goodbyes**

It was two days after the conversation in the mess hall and Elayna was walking along the top of the wall, her cloak wrapped tightly around her and the moon casting shadows on the ice.

She saw Tyrion walking towards her, a small smile on his face. "Don't stay too long." Tyrion stopped her. "We leave early tomorrow." Elayna nodded and ran her hand through his hair, her way of saying thank you. Tyrion nodded and carried on walking.

Elayna turned into the watch post and saw Jon huddled around the fire. His head snapped up at her approach, but a genuine smile formed on his face making her smile. She sat down next to him, stealing his body warmth as much as the fire.

"Your uncle was just here." Jon muttered. Elayna nodded.

"I saw him. He seemed happy to be leaving."

"But you're not?" Jon asked, looking at her his surprise. "I would have thought you'd want to get home to the warmth." they both laughed. Being this far north had made Elayna realise just how much of a southern girl she really was.

"I miss Myrcella and Tommen." she admitted. "But the North certainly has it's charm." she bumped her shoulder with him ever so slightly when he snorted, making her smile.

"And what charm would that be?" he asked, trying to see the dismal cold and greyness of the north through her eyes. What she said shocked him, but filled him with so much warmth it made him smile.

"You." she muttered without thinking, but still loud enough for him to hear. She could feel her cheeks heat up in embarrassment, but she knew that if she didn't say anything, she'd regret it when it was time to leave.

"Princess-"

"Don't." Elayna interrupted him, hating that he'd gone back to formalities. "I know what you're going to say." she bit her bottom lip, wondering if she should continue. In the end she did. She had to get it all out in the open. She was probably never going to see him again, so why not.

"I've built walls around myself, so that people can't get close enough to know the real me. The night of the feast at Winterfell was the first time in years that I was able to be myself, and since then, day by day, I've started to fall for you Jon." there was a deafening silence that followed what she said. She hadn't looked at him once, her eyes fixed on the fire in front of her. "I just thought you should know." she mumbled.

Jon sat there in stunned silence. He was never one for words, and Elayna had just laid her heart on her sleeve, knowing full well that nothing could come from it. He could see that her eyes were filling with tears. He sighed before he tentatively wrapped his arm round her shoulder, pulling her closer to him under his cloak.

"I'm glad that you can be yourself around me. It means I've gotten to know the real you." he rested his head on top of hers. It made it easier to speak his mind. "I've had my heart set on the Night's Watch for a long time, and then you arrived at Winterfell and everything changed. You helped me open up Elayna, something that I've always found difficult." he paused before letting out a groan. "Why did I have to be born a bastard?" he asked into the night.

Elayna pulled out of his embrace and turned to face him.

"I've come to believe that bastards were born out of passion, not duty." Jon's cheeks flushed, making Elayna smile. "Think about it. The honourable Lord Eddard Stark breaks his vows for a night of passion. He didn't know Lady Catelyn at the time, not really. He grew to love her. But who ever your mother was I like to believe he loved her fiercely." Jon smiled at that. He'd never really though of it like that.

He pulled her back into a hug and they fell into a comfortable silence before Elayna finally broke it.

"Promise me something," Elayna whispered. Jon nodded. "Keep yourself safe. When you go beyond the wall, do what it takes to survive." Jon nodded once more and kissed her forehead. It was the closest thing that Elayna would ever get with Jon, and her heart sank knowing this couldn't go any further. Elayna rested her head against his shoulder.

"It's times like this that I wish I wasn't a princess." Jon smiled slightly against the top of her head. "I'm never going to be able to do what I want. It won't be long before I'm betrothed to someone I don't like, all because the Lannister's need an alliance." Jon instinctively pressed her closer to himself, making her smile. "I'm glad I got to feel this way; glad I got to choose something in my life, before it's all snatched away from me."

They stayed like that for while, in a comfortable silence, the snow and wind blowing around then. Eventually Elayna stood up to go. Jon stood as well, pulling her into a tight embrace, one that she didn't want to end. When it eventually did, Elayna stood on tiptoe and kissed his cheek. "Take care Jon Stark." she muttered and turned away without looking back. If she did, she knew she'd start crying.

* * *

When Jon got back to his room that night, his mind was full of what Elayna had told him on top of the wall. He was about to blow out the candle when he noticed something on the side table. He picked it up and smiled. It was a silver pendant of a pair of antlers, a leather strap attached to form a necklace. Next to it was a piece of parchment with two words on it. _'Stay Safe Stark'_

Jon put the necklace back on the table and sat on the edge of the bed, looking at it. He'd done the right thing, hadn't he? It would never – could never – have worked out. He was a bastard, something that everyone would know him as. She was the Princess of the house Baratheon. He was a Snow, no matter how many times Elayna called him a Stark.

He angrily blew out the candle and buried his head into his pillow. The sooner Elayna and Tyrion left, the sooner Jon could forget about her.

* * *

The journey along the Kingsroad was quiet. A man of the Night's Watch, Yoren, was accompanying them all the way to King's Landing. He needed to recruit more men, so Tyrion offered him their company. Not that Elayna was much company at the moment. Her head, and her heart were still in Castle Black. Yoren and Tyrion were talking about the things they'd gotten up to in their youth, so Elayna was fine to be inside her own head.

That night beside the fire, Tyrion sat and watched his niece as she fell asleep, her back to him. She'd been quiet from the moment she'd woken up that morning. Tyrion had decided to leave her to her own thoughts, but was now beginning to think that that wasn't his best idea.

He was about to call her name, when Yoren stopped him. "Leave her." Tyrion frowned. "She just needs time. I saw the way the pair of them looked at each other. Benjen saw it too. They're young; they'll move on soon enough. They'll have to." Tyrion nodded as he took to skin of wine from Yoren and finished it off. It would be a long journey back to King's Landing.

* * *

 **AN: Credits where credits due. I only own Elayna.**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: I am so sorry for how late this update is. My new job doesn't leave much time to write anything halfway decent, so I am fully aware that this isn't the best. Hopefully, I've now got a routine sorted as to when I write, edit and upload, so the updates should become regular again. This was supposed to go up yesterday so making Sunday's the new update day, but I had a funny connection and it just wouldn't work.**

 **Hope you enjoy this instalment.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Acceptance**

It was much quicker back to Winterfell than it was going to the wall. The moment they rode through the gates, however, Elayna knew that they weren't welcome. She gave Robb a small smile, but he clenched his jaw as they waited for Bran to arrive and avoided her gaze.

Elayna started to scratch at her wrist, something she did whenever she was under scrutiny, causing the skin to break and bleed ever so slightly. She'd stopped listening to whatever her uncle was saying. She knew just from the tension that Robb no longer wanted them there. Even Rickon, who had spent so much time with her the last time she was there, knew that he was to stay where he was.

Robb, on the other hand, couldn't help but notice that Elayna wasn't her usual self. She was looking at the floor, her hands up her sleeve, and she looked tired. He was about to say something when Hodor entered carrying Bran, Theon following.

"So it's true?" Tyrion asked, looking at Bran in Hodor's arms. "Hello, Bran." Tyrion tentatively spoke. "Do you remember anything about what happened?" he asked as if he actually cared for Bran.

Maester Luwin spoke up. "He has no memory of that day."

"Curious." Robb couldn't help but notice the look he shared with Elayna, making him clench his jaw once more.

"Why are you here?" he asked, not liking that Elayna and Tyrion were probably communicating without the use of words. Tyrion ignored him, his eyes still on Bran. Elayna looked up at him and frowned slightly, before her gaze went back to Bran.

"Would your charming companion be so kind as to kneel?" Tyrion asked Bran. "My neck is beginning to hurt."

"Kneel Hodor," Bran muttered. The gentle giant did as he was asked. Tyrion's eyes were still on the young boy. Elayna had moved nearer, and handed her uncle a scroll of some kind.

"Do you like to ride, Bran?" he asked after thanking Elayna. Bran nodded.

"Yes. Well, I mean, I did like to."

"The boy has lost the use of his legs." Robb could see that Bran bristled at the comment, and Elayna subtly gave the Maester a glare.

"What of it?" Tyrion snapped. "With the right horse and saddle, even a cripple can ride."

"I'm not a cripple." Bran snapped.

"Then I'm not a dwarf." Tyrion sarcastically replied. "My father will rejoice to hear it." Elayna snorted and sniggered at the comment, making Robb smile slightly. "I have a gift for you." he continued, giving Bran the scroll that Elayna had handed over. "Give that to your saddler. He'll provide the rest." he turned to Maester Luwin. "You must shape the horse to the rider. Start with a yearling and teach it to respond to the reins and to the boy's voice."

"Will I really be able to ride?" Bran asked. Robb could hear the excitement in his voice.

"You will." The dwarf confirmed. "On horseback, you will be as tall as any of them.

"Is this a trick?" Robb asked his frown back on his face. He noticed that Elayna had rolled her eyes at him. "Why do you want to help him?"

"I have a tender spot in my heart for cripples, bastards and broken things." his eyes landed on Elayna, ever so subtly before turning back to face Robb. Robb had noticed it all.

"You have done my brother a kindness. The hospitality of Winterfell is yours."

"Spare me you false courtesies Lord Stark. There's a brothel outside your walls. There I'll find a bed and both of us can sleep easier. Elayna, however, will be wanting the room she stayed in last time."

Robb stood up, but Tyrion had already walked out of the Hall.

"If I may My Lord." it was the first words Elayna had spoken, and there was a bite in them. "I would like to visit the Godswood before I go to my chamber."

"Of course, Winterfell is..." but Elayna had already curtsied in thanks and was leaving the room. Maester Luwin sighed from next to Robb.

"I didn't mean to be rude to her." he mumbled as he sat back down.

"I know my lord, but she is a Lannister."

"She'd nothing like them. She wasn't herself. Something was wrong, and it wasn't the way I was treating her." his words were rushed, showing his concern, and making Maester Luwin chuckle slightly as he stood up.

"She's missing Jon, that is all My Lord." he rested a hand on the young boy's shoulder. "We could all see there was something between the two of them, even Lady Catelyn reluctantly admitted to it." Maester Luwin sighed, making Robb look up at him. "Speak to her Robb. Don't let her leave on such bad terms. We will need friends in the south one of these days." and with that, Robb was left alone in the hall, Rickon and Hodor, with Bran still in his arms, followed.

Robb soon found Elayna sitting under the weirwood tree, her arms wrapped around her body. Something was seriously wrong. He tentatively took a step closer, accidentally stepping on a twig, snapping it and making Elayna turn in surprise.

She quickly wiped her eyes when she saw that it was Robb. Robb forgot all formalities and pulled her into a bone-crushing hug. Elayna's arms went instantly around his waist and she finally gave in to emotions raging inside her and began to sob.

"You'll see him again, I know you will." Robb tried to reassure her, but she just shook her head.

"The moment I arrive back in Kings Landing I'll probably be shipped off to some High Lord twice my age. Knowing my mother, she's already found someone." her voice was muffled against Robb's shoulder as he held her close.

Robb pulled her away so that he could look at her properly. She wiped her face from the tears that had fallen and tried to smile but it was more of a grimace. Robb, however, had noticed the red marks on her wrists and pulled her sleeves up to have a better look. She let out a deep, steadying breath before pulling out of his arms completely.

"What happened?" he asked, concern clear in his voice and eyes. Elayna shrugged.

"It's just something I do when I'm nervous, that's all." she pulled her sleeves back down and looked him straight in the eyes. "Why the sudden change?" she asked to change the subject. "Towards myself and Uncle Tyrion?" she clarified when she saw his confusion. Robb had the decency to look guilty.

"Mother found something," he mumbled. Elayna frowned.

"And what exactly did she find?" she asked. Her eyes never left Robb's, making him slightly uncomfortable.

"A long blonde hair in the broken tower. She thinks..." he trailed off, but Elayna nodded in understanding.

"Mother. Bran saw something he shouldn't have, and he was pushed." Robb noticed that it was a question.

"So you knew?" he asked, his anger rising all of a sudden.

"Knew what?" she asked, faking innocence. Robb's jaw clenched once more making Elayna sigh and loop her arm in his. "Listen. I don't know all the details, but one thing is for certain." they had started walking back towards the courtyard. "You blame the Lannister's for what happened." Robb didn't deny it; he couldn't. "It makes sense." she continued, smiling at the people that passed her and Robb. "And all this anger towards the two of us because we're the only Lannister's for miles around."

"But you're not a Lannister." Robb quickly said, wanting her to know that he didn't think that of her. She smiled gratefully at him, knowing what he was trying to do.

"I'm only half a Lannister. But I was raised by Lannister's. I know how they think, and how they act towards certain things." To Robb's surprise, they had reached Elayna's chambers. He suddenly realised that Elayna had managed to change the subject from her own feelings towards Jon.

"Enough of Bran. I can't believe you changed the subject so easily like that." Elayna giggled slightly, a reminder of who she was the last time she was at Winterfell. "Elayna, about Jon-" but Elayna cut him off.

"I can't think about that, not anymore. Everyone here knows there was something going on between the two of us, I can see it in the way they look at me; eyes full of sympathy. I knew nothing would come of it. I told myself to not get involved, but then you can't help who you fall in love with." she muttered the last part and looked at the floor.

"He loves you too," Robb whispered. Elayna looked back at him and nodded.

"I like to think so." she was about to walk into her chambers when Robb said something that surprised them both.

"Stay."

"What?" she whispered, shock still evident on her face.

"Stay here, at Winterfell. For as long as you like. Don't go back to Kings Landing. You'll be miserable there, you can't deny it." Robb saw the struggle on her face, but she shook her head.

"Robb, I can't. I may not like it, but Kings Landing it where I'm needed at the moment. The last time the Starks went south, they didn't come back." Robb could hear the warning in her voice. Maester Luwin's words echoed in his mind.

 _We will need friends in the south one of these days._

"You're welcome here as long as you like." Elayna smiled and kissed him on the cheek, making Robb blush slightly, and Elayna chuckle.

"I thank you, but after today I wouldn't be surprised if Tyrion wants to be on the road early tomorrow morning." Robb nodded. "But until next time, Lord Stark." she winked at him, before closing the door behind her.

Robb chuckled and shook his head as he went to see what needed sorting out around the castle. Elayna was clearly in love with his brother, but she was putting his family before herself and her feelings. He marvelled at her strength. Maybe she was more Lannister than she wanted to admit.

* * *

 **AN: I realise that not a lot happens in this one, but as I said before, I've been busy with work. That being said, now that I've written this chapter, I know it plays a part in what I have planned, so I think it sits nicely.**

 **Also, credit's where credit's due, I only own Elayna; all rights to GRRM.**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Figured that this chapter needed more Jon in it. I am trying to balance between the two, to show their thoughts and feelings as they spend years apart from each other. I am also aware that the majority of the conversations at the NW are straight from the show, so credit to the script writers.**

* * *

 **Chapter Six: Realisations**

Jon walked into the mess hall, a small frown on his face as he sat down next to Grenn and Pyp. "Where have you been?" Grenn asked as Jon pulled a bowl of food towards him.

"Watch duty. With Sam."

"Prince Porkchop." Pyp sniggered. "Where is he?" the boy laughed. Jon shrugged.

"Said he wasn't hungry." Pyp laughed all the more.

"Impossible!" he grinned. Jon's scowl deepened.

"That's enough," he said, a bit too harshly than he intended. "Sam's no different from the rest of us. There was no place for him in the world, so he's come here. We're not going to hurt him in the training yard anymore. Never again, no matter what Thorne says. He's our brother now and we're going to protect him."

Rast turned around in his seat from behind Jon. He still had a black eye from where Elayna had punched him. "You are in love, Lord Snow." he sniggered. "Whether it's with piggy or the princess." Jon's jaw clenched, but he didn't say anything. Rast had turned around to fully face the three of them. "You girls can do as you please. But if Thorne puts me up against Lady Piggy, I'm gonna slice me off a side of bacon." he and the men surrounded him laughed as they left the hall. The three of them sat in silence for a while.

"You know who you reminded me of?" Grenn smiled. Jon frowned and shook his head. "The princess." Jon could feel his cheeks heating up. "It's something she'd have told us to do – to stick with Sam; that he needs us, and that we'll need him." Jon's hand instantly went to the necklace that Elayna had left him. He'd started wearing it under his clothes, knowing that as much as he knew he had to forget her, he didn't want to.

"Where in seven hells did you get a brain from?" Pyp joked. Grenn went to swing at him, but Pyp was too fast. Jon laughed at their antics and soon finished his food. That night, the three of them, and Ghost threatened Rast. He didn't touch Sam after that.

* * *

A few days later, Jon and Sam were cleaning up the mess hall. Sam huffed, as he cleaning the table. "I know for a fact that some of the officers go to that brothel in Mole's Town." Jon smiled slightly.

"I don't doubt it." he muttered.

"Don't you think it's a little bit unfair?" he asked, stopping cleaning to look at Jon. "Making us take our vows while they sneak off for a little Sally on the side?" Jon couldn't help but smile.

"Sally on the side?" he asked. Sam sighed and carried on, ignoring the smirk on Jon's face.

"It's silly, isn't it? What, we can't defend the Wall unless we're celibate? It's absurd." Jon went back to cleaning.

"I didn't think you'd be so upset about it." Sam stood up straighter.

"Why not?" he asked. "Because I'm fat?" Jon had stopped cleaning and was looking at Sam, a small frown on his face. "But I like girls." Sam insisted, "Just as much as you do. They might not like me as much." he admitted, with a small smile. "I've never... been with one," he whispered. "You've probably had hundreds.

"As a matter of fact, I'm the same as you," Jon muttered, looking at the table. Sam scoffed, making Jon look at him.

"I find that hard to believe. The way Pyp and Grenn talk about you and the princess..." Jon's head snapped up so suddenly that Sam stopped what he was saying immediately. "Not... not that anything happened. They just said that the two of you had become rather close." Jon didn't say anything. "I remember her you know." Jon frowned slightly. "The princess. Long dark brown hair, and the brightest blue eyes I've ever seen, full of nothing but curiosity. She spent every moment with me, talking back to my father for the way he treated me. She must have only been 11 at the time." Jon couldn't help but smile and laugh, his hand going to the necklace once again.

"That sounds about right. She's the one that gave Rast his black eye." his hand fell back to the table as Sam's eyes widened in shock.

"She didn't?" he asked. Jon nodded. They were silent for a while until Sam asked. "If things had been different?" he asked. Jon frowned slightly. "If Elayna wasn't the princess, do you think that something could have come from it?"

"I'm a bastard," Jon said, automatically.

"That's not what I asked," Sam said. Jon's silence was all that Sam needed. He smiled as he started cleaning the table again.

"So you've never...?" he suddenly asked, bringing the conversation back to where it was. Jon shook his head.

"I came very close once. I was alone in a room with a naked girl, but..."

"You didn't know where to put it?" Sam laughed slightly.

"I know where to put it." Jon snapped.

"Was she... old and ugly?" Sam asked.

"Young and gorgeous. A whore named Ros." he sighed slightly.

"What colour hair?"

"Red."

"I like red hair. And her... her..." he indicated the breast area.

"You don't want to know." Jon smiled.

"That good?" Sam asked in awe.

"Better." Jon's smile got bigger.

"Oh no. So why exactly did you not make love to Ros with the perfect..." Jon's smile vanished.

"What's my name?" he asked.

"Jon Snow?" Sam asked as if it were a trick question.

"And why is my last name Snow?"

"Because... you're a bastard from the north," Sam answered as if he were getting marks for answering correctly.

"I never met my mother." Jon's eyes were downcast. "My father wouldn't even tell me her name. I don't know if she's living or dead. I don't know if she'd a noblewoman or a fisherman's wife... or a whore." Jon's mind went back to the conversation with Elayna on top of the Wall.

 _'Who ever your mother was, I like to think that he loved her fiercely.'_

"So I sat there," he continued, finally looking up at Sam. "in the brothel as Ros took off her clothes. But I couldn't do it. Because all I could think was what if I got her pregnant and she had a child, another bastard named Snow? It's not a good life for a child." there was a deafening pause where Jon looked back at the table and started cleaning it once more.

Sam did the same but glanced at Jon, a small smile on his face. "So... you didn't know where to put it?" he joked, making Jon laugh and they started messing around with the sawdust, just as Alliser Thorne entered. Both boys fell silent. Jon knew a lecture was coming. He could hear the disdain in the older man's voice. It had become clear to Jon that Thorne would do what he could to humiliate and push Jon's button's as much a possible, and Jon worked hard to not let him get to him.

Jon had come to realise that he wasn't going to be treated as something special. Lord Tyrion had reminded him of that. Jon inwardly groaned. His life was going to just as bad at Castle Black as it was at Winterfell, but this time because he was a new recruit; still a boy, as Thorne was just reminding him. Once the older man left Jon and Sam faced each other.

"Well," Sam broke the silence. "Isn't he just a ray of sunshine." they both started laughing, before going back to cleaning the tables.

* * *

Elayna's eyes widened as she saw her uncle surrounded by swords; Lady Catelyn accusing him of pushing Bran from the window. She was swearing under her breath as she followed the soldiers back outside; watched as they tied her uncle up and placed him on top of a horse.

"My lady, may I have a word?" she asked, stepping up to Lady Catelyn who was surrounded by the others. Lady Catelyn turned to face her, her eyes cold and calculating. The knights surrounding them were looking between the two of them. Elayna knew they knew who she was. It wasn't difficult to tell by the way she held herself. The further south they rode, the less like her true self she became.

"Take him, if you must," Elayna said, her voice sounding much more confident than she felt. "But I must implore you to reconsider. Why would he push a 10-year-old out of a window? It's absurd."

"You are calling me a liar?" the older woman asked, malice clear in her voice. Elayna could now see where Robb got his authority from.

"I am just saying that you may be misinformed. But by all means, take him. Carry out your justice, but when word reaches Tywin, he will not be pleased." Elayna made to walk away but Tyrion spoke up.

"May I say fair well to my beloved niece?" he asked. He'd accepted his fate. He just wished there was something he could do for Elayna. She was now only travelling with Yoren. He liked the man, yes, but he was still a member of the Night's Watch. Anything could happen. Catelyn nodded and Elayna stood next to the horse he was sat upon. He leant down and whispered in her ear.

"Now I implore you Elayna. You have a choice. Your family, or your heart." Elyana looked at him in shock. She'd expected him to ask her to deliver a message to her mother and uncle, not this. "My father will do nothing for me, you know this as well as I do. It is up to you. I shall tell you again what I told you all those weeks ago. I want you to be happy; I want you to do something for yourself, for once in your life. So I ask you, your family, or your future? Chose wisely." Tyrion sat up straight on the horse. His face was covered and Elayna turned around to see that Lady Catelyn had heard every word.

"And what is to be your choice, Princess?" she asked, her words so low that Elayna struggled to hear them.

"I will do what is needed of me. I shall tell you what I told Robb. The last time the Stark's went south, they didn't come back. King's Landing is where I'm needed." she curtsied slightly before making her way over to Yoren, who had watched the whole thing.

Elayna watched as they rode off. She had folded her arms and she was scowling slightly. She could feel Yoren staring at her. "What's it to be, Princess?" he asked. She looked up at him and was surprised to see the concern on his face.

"Food, and sleep. We'll leave first thing in the morning, and cover as much ground as we can. I need to speak to Lord Stark." Yoren nodded and they headed back into the Inn. They were shown rooms which were now vacant due to the sudden departure of so many lodgings.

Elayna's mind was already racing as to what to do the moment she reached King's Landing. Tyrion was right. It was time she did something for herself.

* * *

 **Credit's where credit's due.**


	7. Chapter 7

**First of all, I would like to apologise. Work was manic, and I was too lazy to write anything, I'll be honest with you. I've now found myself with more time on my hands, so I should be writing more frequently again, and chapters should be posted on a regular basis once more.**

 **Thank you for the patience you have shown towards me, and for not constantly harassing me to update, it is appreciated greatly. Now, without further ado, I give you chapter 7 :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Confrontations**

Elayna's heart was thumping faster and faster the closer she got the Red Keep, she was surprised that Yoren couldn't hear it. She dismounted and was about to escort Yoren to the Tower of the Hand when a voice spoke up, catching her attention.

"Lady Elayna. The Queen requests your presence in her chambers." Elayna rolled her eyes.

"You can tell my mother that I would rather rest in my room for a few hours. It's been a tiring day, now if you'll excuse me." before the steward could say another word she beckoned Yoren to follow her. She could see the smirk on his face as they entered the Red Keep.

"May I ask what is so amusing?" she wondered out loud, making Yoren chuckle.

"You've changed before my very eyes, 'tis all," he admitted as they climbed the stairs to the Tower of the Hand. "You were just a kid up on the wall a few weeks ago. Then I saw you interact with Lady Stark, and now, here in the Capital, you're a completely different person. Quick to reply and snappish with everyone."

"Yes well," Elayna sighed slightly. "When your mother is Cersei Lannister you learn the best ways to get what you want, and I find using authority in a place like this works wonders." she smiled slightly, and Yoren shook his head as he chuckled once more.

"You certainly know who to play this game; better than half the people in the Capital most likely." she gave him a genuine smile and they carried on in silence.

* * *

Jory was shocked to see who was approaching the door. He gave a quick bow to the princess and a small frown formed on his face. "Jory." the princess curtsied, but her face was set. "Yoren here wishes to speak to Lord Stark; it is quite urgent." Jory nodded and knocked on the door before poking his head through and announcing their arrival.

They heard a squeal from inside the room and before anyone could stop her Arya ran out of the room and jumped into Elayna's arms. Elayna couldn't help but smile at the youngest Stark girl. They clung to each other, each for different reasons. Jory just stood there, not knowing what to say. Elayna caught Lord Stark's eye and gently placed Arya back on the floor.

Yoren had stepped forward, as had Elayna, and Arya looked from one to the other, noticing their serious faces. Arya slipped her hand into Elayna's and Elayna gave the girls hand a reassuring squeeze.

"Your name, friend?" Ned asked, looking at the man from the nights watch.

"Yoren, if it please." he looked towards Arya. "This must be your son. He has the look." Elayna stifled a giggle as Arya practically shouted that she was a girl. Eddard smiled slightly before turning back to Yoren.

"Did Benjen send you?" Yoren cast a look at Elayna and back again.

"No one sent me, my Lord. I'm here to find men for The Wall, see if there's any scum in the dungeons that might be fit for service." Eddard nodded in understanding.

"Ah, we'll find recruits for you."

"Thank you, my Lord. But that's not why we disturb you now." Ned didn't miss the 'we' and his eyes flickered to Elayna. He noticed she was different to what he remembered, and they hadn't seen each other in a little over 6 weeks. He frowned slightly but turned back to face Yoren. "Your brother, Benjen..." Yoren continued. "his blood runs black, makes him as much my brother as yours. It's for his sake we rode here so hard we damn near killed our horses. There are others riding too. The whole city will know by tomorrow." Ned's frown deepened.

"Know what?" he asked. Elayna finally stepped forward.

"Best said in private, Lord Stark." Her eyes falling on Arya ever so slightly. Elyana looked over her shoulder and saw the Jory was still standing there, listening to everything. She pushed Arya towards him with a slight nod.

"Jory, take her safely to her room." Jory nodded and took hold of Arya's hand.

"Come along, my Lady. You heard your father." Arya reluctantly followed and the door swung shut. Elayna turned back to face Lord Eddard.

"What's this all about?" he asked, a small sigh escaping his lips. Yoren looked over at Elayna, who nodded.

"It's about your wife, my Lord. She's taken the Imp." Eddard's eyes fell on Elayna.

"Is this true?" he asked. She nodded, and took the seat opposite the older man, her legs swinging over the arm.

"I did try and persuade her against it, but she wouldn't listen. Something about a Lannister pushing Bran from the Broken Tower." Ned looked at her in shock.

"She told you that she suspected the Imp?" Elayna shook her head.

"She didn't have a lot of time to explain. It was Robb who told me about the long golden hair she found and then deduced that it was Lannister that had pushed him. But I can tell you that she'd got the wrong Lannister." Eddard let out a long sigh.

"It's not just that he was pushed. They sent someone to slit his throat. Caused a fire on the other side of the Castle so that Bran would be alone in his room."

Realisation seemed to dawn on Elayna. "That's why her hands were bandaged." Eddard nodded.

"Princess, what did Bran see?" he suddenly asked, but Elayna shook her head.

"I have a theory, that is all, but it's not for me to say." Elayna quickly stood up, her hand falling slightly on the book on the desk. She rapped her knuckles over the cover. "I'm sure you'll figure it out soon. And when you do, come find me." she curtsied slightly before leaving the two men alone in the room.

"That girl is a wonder," Yoren muttered.

"What do you mean?" Eddard asked.

"She gives you everything you need, without telling you outright." Eddard frowned once more as Yoren picked up the book.

"I'm not a learned man, but this book seems to be important; enough for the Princess to take note of it." Yoren put the book back and bowed slightly. "I'll go and see about those recruits then, my Lord." Yoren left Lord Stark alone with his thoughts.

Eddard picked up the book and sighed. He'd spent hours pouring over that damn book, and nothing had jumped out at him. Why was Jon Arryn so interested in it before he died? According to Elayna, and Yoren, it would help him figure out what was going on. Eddard sighed and rubbed his eyes. Everything became so much more complicated the moment he left Winterfell.

* * *

"Do you think he'll figure it out?" Jakob asked as Elayna pegged the last sheet onto the line. They both walked back into the orphanage, people smiling at Elayna before carrying on with their menial tasks.

Elayna shrugged. "Who knows. I can't tell him outright, but he needs to know what he's walked in on." they climbed the stairs to Jakob's room before finally relaxing. Elayna hadn't gone to Cersei's chambers after speaking to Lord Eddard. Instead, she used one of the tunnels she'd found months ago and ended up with Jakob in the orphanage. She'd already been there 2 days.

Elayna had found who her true friends were from a very young age. She'd wondered the Red Keep, finding the secret tunnels out of the palace and ventured into the streets of Kings Landing. The people didn't know who she was. To them, she was just another child running around. She soon found Jakob and made friends with him, as well as the others of the Orphanage, but it was Jakob who stuck by her; as they grew up together Jakob soon learned who she really was, but that never changed the way he was with her. She was just another friend, someone who would be there when she was needed, and Jakob had told her many times that he would be there for her when the time came.

Elayna looked over at Jakob now and smiled. He was 18, with hair as black as the night and brown eyes, his quick smile and easy going attitude. He was just starting out in the world. All he would ever be was a Smith, but that didn't mean a thing to her. He was her best friend. She told him everything. Including what was going on with her family, and her feelings towards a certain Northern bastard.

"I suppose all we can do is wait." Jakob broke the silence as he stood up. "I should go. Mott will be wondering where I am." Elayna stood as well, and linked arms with him.

"I'll walk with you." they didn't talk much on the way to the shop, but they didn't have to. Jakob knew that Elayna was thinking things through, planning for what was going to happen, and he knew not to disturb her. She left him at the shop, nodding to Mott and the other apprentices – she was a regular face.

She decided to take the back streets back to the Red Keep, knowing that her mother would be furious that Elayna had ignored her summons. It was then that she heard the commotion by one of Littlefingers brothels. She followed the noise, just in time to see Jamie riding away on his horse, Lannister men trailing behind. Elayna whistled through her fingers, stopping Jamie's horse, nearly sending the man flying. Jamie looked down in surprise. "What have you done." Elayna asked as she grabbed the horses reigns, stopping Jamie from riding away.

"What was necessary." Jamie spat back. His face softened as Elayna narrowed her eyes at him. Jamie sighed. "She took my little brother, how else was I supposed to react."

"A brother you care nothing for." Elayna hissed as she let go of the reigns, but Jamie didn't flee like she expected him to. Instead, he dismounted and walked up to her.

"Who's side are you on?" he asked, his face inches from her own. Elayna didn't back down.

"This isn't about sides. Lady Catelyn took Tyrion because you were stupid enough to push Bran from the broken tower, and she knows it was a Lannister. Tyrion just so happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. Cersei would do the same for your three children." Jamie clenched his jaw, but she could see the shock in his eyes. He grabbed hold of her arm and pulled her away from the other men, hoping that they wouldn't be overheard.

"How long have you-"

"Since I was 9." she cut him off. "I'm not stupid Jamie. I look nothing like the others, and I remind her too much of father for her to ever care about me." they could hear the chaos of Jamie's actions in the streets. One of his men called his name.

"I have to go." Elayna took a step back, but didn't say anything. She watched as he remounted and rode off through the streets. Things just became even more complicated.

* * *

 **Credit's where credit's due. I only own Elayna and Jakob. All the rest belong to GRRM :)**


End file.
